I Love My Nii-san
by AnimeAnomaly72
Summary: Namine has a crush on her adoptive brother, Sora. She decides to make her move onto him when their parents leave for the weekend. Will Sora return her feelings? SoraXNamine one-shot. LEMON. AU. Inspired by TiedToTheStorm.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney.

Namine sighed happily as she laid her head against Sora's shoulder as they were watching one of those emotional teen dramas that the blonde girl loved while he hated it. You see, Namine's parents died in a horrible car accident eight years ago, making the girl an orphan until Sora's family decided to adopt her, giving him a younger adopted sister. The two siblings shared a very close bond in which they always turn to each other for support whenever one of them is having a bad day. They have made a promise to always be there whenever one of them needs comfort.

However, what her brother didn't know was that she harbored feelings for him that transcends the love of family. Her love for him would not be considered incest since they are not biologically related to each other. Namine would often spend time alone,masturbating to the fantasy of Sora thrusting his large penis into her wet, moist core. They were currently home alone since their parents decided to visit her mother's family for the weekend.

The blonde haired teen knew this was a perfect opportunity to show her feelings for Sora since there will be no one to interrupt them.

"Onii-san…" Namine whispered into Sora's ear, causing him to wake up from his slumber.

Sora woke up to find out that the show was over, much to his relief and found Namine staring at him with her ocean blue eyes that complimented a white tanktop and shorts she was wearing.

"What is it, my imouto?" Sora responded.

"Can we have ice cream?" Namine asked.

"Namine, we both know that ice cream can make you a bit hyper right?" Sora said with a bit of reluctance in his voice.

Namine was the type of girl with a large sweet tooth. She could eat tons of ice cream and still maintain her petite figure. The only drawback is that the blonde hair teen becomes overwhelmed with extreme amounts of energy which makes her do things to drive anyone insane. Sora remembered the time when his step sister ate too much ice cream and kept him up all night, asking a lot of personal questions while jumping on the bed. He had a hard time staying awake in school the next day and barely survived through it with a cup of coffee offered by his friend, Ventus.

Namine pouted then grew a mischievous smirk on her face as she did the one thing that would get her brother to change his mind.

"Pretty please, nii-chan?" Namine gave her stepbrother the puppy dog eyes while pulling off a childish pout.

" I am stronger than this!" Sora thought to himself as he tried to resist the charm and hypnotic effect of his sister's eyes, but was slowly breaking down.

The spiky brunette teen knew that whenever Namine wanted something and he didn't give it to her, she would use those eyes to change his mind. Sora couldn't deny that his stepsister was adorable, but regretted how often it is used against him.

"Fine, we can have ice cream." Sora groaned in response, out of any willpower to put up a fight.

"Yay!" Namine exclaimed happily as she skipped towards the kitchen with Sora following her.

The two teens entered the small kitchen where Sora sat at the table, waiting for his sister to make her favorite frozen treat.

"Do you really need that much?" Sora took out a popsicle from the freezer and gave his step sibling a skeptical look.

"Yup." Namine smiled back at him before taking a bite from her large bowl of vanilla ice cream.

They ate their frozen treats in silence. What Sora didn't know was that the moment he unwrapped his popsicle and began licking it, Namine suddenly stopped eating. The girl watched carefully as his tongue wrapped around the frozen treat while replacing the image in her mind with him eating her out. She blushed at the very thought of her getting off from seeing him licking a popsicle.

"Are you okay, Namine? You look a little red." Sora pointed out his sister's change in behavior.

This caused the blonde hair teen to turn away from him slightly in embarrassment.

"I am fine, Sora. It must be the heat that is making me a bit red." Namine quickly responded, not wanting the spiky brunette to know about her feelings for him.

There was a slight moment of awkward silence between the two of them before Sora decided to speak up.

"So Namine, how was school?" Sora said, trying to break the silence.

"It was a bit interesting to say the least. I found out that Yuffie is going out with Kairi." Namine stated.

This caused Sora to almost drop her bowl as he was putting it in the sink.

"Really? Who would have thought that they would get together?" Sora replied.

Kairi and Yuffie were pretty much best friends since kindergarten. This has pretty much changed when they have entered high school and became cheerleaders, an event that made them into rivals to see who was the superior athlete. Their skills have complimented each other with Yuffie's spirit motivating the team into going through with Kairi's strict workout regimen since the brunette girl often has high standards and a competitive spirit. The very thought of the two girls going out with each other seemed absurd in Sora's opinion.

"So is there anything else that I should know Namine?" Sora crossed his arms, not wanting to be kept in the dark about anything that he didn't know.

"Larxene also has a crush on you." Namine grinned in slight amusement as she watched Sora's face expression changed to that of a gaping fish.

"A-are you...serious?" Sora stuttered out slowly, processing what he heard.

Larxene was considered the toughest girl in school as she took kickboxing lessons. The blonde haired devil doesn't tolerate anyone trying to mess with her and isn't afraid to be violent. Most guys are in fact terrified of asking the girl on a date in fear of getting beaten up. The only people who she tolerates is Roxas, Axel and Sora since they know to never mess with her.

"I definitely did not see this coming" Sora said.

"Neither did I." Namine retorted.

2 hours later….

Namine stood near the door of Sora's bedroom, wearing a white nightgown as she decided to make her move on Sora. The blonde girl opened the door and quietly walked inside until she was on the boy's bed.

"Nii-san." Namine called out, causing the spiky brunette teen to wake up.

"What is it, Namine?" Sora asked.

"I have something important to tell you." Namine twiddled her fingers nervously.

"What do you need to tell me?" Sora looked at his stepsister.

"You have always been there for me ever since my parents died a long time ago. I can't live with myself if life kept going on without me saying this. I love you, Sora and want to be your lover." Namine confessed, wrapping her arms around Sora before enveloping him in a deep kiss.

Their tongues intertwined as they attempted to overpower the other's lips with Sora slowly dominating Namine. The blonde haired girl moaned when she felt Sora's tongue prodding through her mouth, savoring the flavor it contained. Sora squeezed her luscious rear as his hands caress his sister's petite body. The two of them kept going until Namine tugged onto Sora's shirt.

"Namine, do you want to go further?" Sora grasped the straps of her nightgown.

"Yes I do. I have always wanted your love and will do anything to receive it." Namine kept tugging at his shirt.

The two teens eventually took off their clothes, leaving Namine in her white panties and Sora in his blue boxer briefs.

Namine blushed in slight embarrassment as she covered her B-cup breasts while Sora covered the bulge in his underwear.

"Lay down, onii-chan." Namine whispered in his ear with Sora complying to her command.

The blonde haired teen grasped the waistband of Sora's underwear for a brief moment before yanking it off his legs.

"Nii-san's cock is so big." Namine thought to herself, seeing the spiky brunette teen's seven inch erect penis almost hitting her face.

She wrapped her small hand around the shaft before beginning to stroke it slowly.

"Ahh...Namine…" Sora groaned out, feeling the pleasure he is receiving from his sister.

The blonde haired girl pump her hand up and down his shaft, the foreskin sliding back in response. Namine continued to stroke Sora's penis, rubbing her thumb along the pink head of the appendage. His groans soon turned into moans as Sora's face blushed brighter. She leaned forward and kissed the tip, pre-cum seeped out of it.

"So this is what cum taste like? It's bitter and salty, but I want more of it." Namine licked the liquid substance that oozed down his shaft. She continued sucking and licking the brunette teen's penis as though it was a forbidden fruit whose juices belonged to her.

"S-so good…." Sora called out, loving the treatment that he is receiving. All he could hear was the slow slurping noises and moaning of his sister sucking him off.

"Mhmm…." Sora moaned, feeling the vibrations from Namine's mouth increasing the pleasure he was feeling. He played with his sister's blonde locks. Namine bobbed her head up and down, tugging and rubbing his testicles to milk Sora's creamy seed. Sora felt his penis twitch as he came.

"Namine!" Sora moaned loudly, his penis bursting streams of warm semen into her mouth.

The blonde haired girl swallowed all she could, while letting some of it drip onto her breasts.

"Now, I want you to eat me out, nii-chan." Namine removed her panties, showing how wet she was.

Sora nodded his head in agreement, positioning himself in front of Namine before he stuck his tongue and licked at her wet folds.

"Make me come, onee-chan. Stick your tongue inside my pussy." Namine whimpered, clutching her breasts as she leaned back against the pillows.

Sora grabbed at Namine's luscious rear, squeezing the flesh as his nose rubbed against her clit. He nibbled at her pink core while sticking his tongue deep inside the moist cavern.

"Hyaahh!" Namine cried out, feeling the hot, pink tongue flutter inside her.

Sora kissed and sucked her wet folds rougher, earning high-pitched squeals from the blonde haired teen. Namine then succumbed to her orgasm and squirted out warm juices. The spiky brunette slurped up the bitter sweet nectar, savoring its flavor.

"I want you to love me." Namine whispered into her brother's ear as he positioned himself with his manhood against her opening. Sora slowly thrusted himself inside her, only to find it felt tight and constricting his penis. Namine whimpered out in pain, tears coming out. He saw her tears and was about to stop.

"Don't stop. I want to feel you inside me even if it's painful." Namine pleaded.

Sora kept pushing until his entire length was inside her. The blonde haired girl felt blood trickle down her core, but knew that the painful part was over.

"Now, I want you to fuck me." Namine said. Sora slowly thrusted in and out of her core, enjoying how slick and warm it felt on his penis.

"Yeah that's it. I want you to pound my wet pussy with your hard cock." Namine moaned as she felt herself being penetrated by his penis. Sora rammed in and out of his lover, developing a sense of rhythm as he continued to slam his manhood inside her wet core.

The blonde teen moaned constantly, her body sweating as she felt waves of pleasure. Sora looked at her bouncing breasts before placing his hands on them, feeling the soft flesh mounds as he pinched the rosy nipples. This caused the girl to scream his name as she wanted him to play with her breasts. The brunette boy placed his head between her breasts, licking and sucking the nipples with his tongue as he would lick around the bud and flick the tip furiously.

"Pound me harder.. Fill me with your cum." Namine pleaded as Sora continued to pound her core with juices slowly leaking out of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, wanting him to come inside.

Sora slammed into Namine with hard, slow thrusts before fully immersing himself inside her womanhood, feeling his testicles contract, giving into his own release.

"AHH!" the two lovers screamed out, feeling their orgasms being released.

Namine felt his white semen spraying through her wet walls, savoring the warm feeling of the sticky substance. Sora rested his head against her chest, feeling her sweet nectar covering his penis and forming a small puddle on the bed.

"That felt.. amazing." Namine panted out. The spiky brunette felt very dazed as he felt himself being placed on his back by Namine. Sora felt confused by this action until letting out a small groan as Namine stroked his manhood, causing it to become hard once more.

"Now I will get to ride your hard cock." Namine whispered to him as she impaled herself onto his length, causing him to let out a small groan.

"Onii-chan's cock is so big!." the blonde haired girl squealed loudly, slowly bouncing up and down on Sora's penis.

Sora was shocked by the words he heard. Namine has never cursed or sweared before so this means that she has been wanting this for a very long time now.

She bounced herself up and down his manhood, feeling it pounding her core as she would let out small moans. Sora thrusted into Namine, feeling his testicles slapping against her ass.

"Pleasure my tits, lick them..bite them… I want to feel your tongue." Namine whimpered as Sora latched his lips onto her breast, licking and biting around the pink bud with his other hand tracing the other bud before flicking it.

This caused the girl to squeal in delight as she hugged the boy closer to her chest. He would continue to suck and lick her soft flesh mounds with his hips slowly pounding against the warm wet opening. The two teens continued pleasuring one another, their bounces and thrusts in sync with each other. The blonde haired girl's energy grew weaker as she was slowly approaching her orgasm.

Sora eventually thrust as hard as he could into Namine feeling his testes contract.

"NEE-CHAN!" Sora screamed, feeling his body being depleted of it's energy.

"NII-SAN!" Namine wailed loudly, squeezing her breasts tightly as she lied down spent.

Namine felt her wet womanhood releasing its juices while being filled with Sora's sweet, warm cum. Sora felt completely exhausted as his manhood was covered in Namine's nectar. They remained still for a few moments since their bodies were tired and sticky before Sora spoke up.

"I love you, Namine." Sora stared at his sister's cerulean blue eyes, placing a light kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too, nii-chan." Namine said, wrapping her arms around Sora's body as she leaned against his chest.

The two siblings fell asleep with Sora petting his stepsister's hair, feeling his soften member resting inside her.

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed the story since my next Sora pairing won't be up for awhile. Please leave reviews and check out my profile to see more stories. PM me if you have any requests for Sora pairings though don't expect it to be up right away since I have plans to write other stories.


End file.
